


Let the Words Fall Out

by oceania



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Stakeout, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's rejected proposal sends him into a downright nasty place.  Danny takes the brunt of the rage.  Until he and the entire team have finally had enough....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Backlash of Somebody’s Lack of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for over a year. It's set in post season 4 with a few artistic licenses of course. I am posting this two chapters at a time and I am hoping that you all will inspire me to finish the last two before the end of the week. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is always happy making. :D
> 
> Thanks to campylobactor and justeamusant for their beta help with this. 
> 
> p.s. although not inspired by the song Brave it just fits. Please make a video someone? Here's a link if you don't know the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyAfjUHlFSM

 

The sunshine was hiding behind a cloud, but only for what Danno would call a New York minute.  But it was enough; it would serve to mark the end of yet another relationship.  Steve watched her walk away, noting the irony that her walk was brisk, even in slippers.  They really did make a flip, flop noise he observed wryly, determined to adopt the haole term for them from now on.  Not for any particular reason except that Catherine called them slippers and it bothered him now, in hindsight.  After all, she wasn't from around here and clearly hadn't planned on staying long enough to justify adopting any of his island’s phrases.  

“Everybody leaves,” he said to the waves. Something was clearly wrong with him.  Danny’s voice from years ago drifted into his grief. _What is the matter with you? You need help! I will pay for it!_

Steve’s single sob echoed and crashed against the shore.

It was dark when Danny found him, standing and staring at the sea, a small velvet box still clenched in his fist.

“Steve?” he called out and then again, “Steven? Come inside, Kono has some tea on.”

Steve still faced the ocean. “She said no,” he choked on the words. “She said no.”

“I know, babe. I’m sorry.”

Steve shrugged Danny’s hand off his shoulder and drew back his fist as if to hit him; Danny ducked out of reflex, but the punch had been thrown toward the dark water.  When Steve turned toward the house, his hands were empty and his jaw was set on SEAL.


	2. Sometimes a Shadow Wins

_Three days later_

The Camaro’s engine roared to life, seemingly relieved to be in pursuit of a suspect at last. The stakeout had been an overnight ordeal of stony silence.  Danny had grown weary of being growled at or stared down whenever he asked, “You ready to talk?”

The suspect had hopped into a stolen car and was speeding down the poorly lit street.  Fortunately, the city hadn’t really woken up ---and the roads were deserted-- because the chase was definitely on. 

Danny hastily buckled his seat belt. “Jesus, Steve! He’s in a Focus for fuck’s sake! He isn’t going to get away! I’m calling for back up! FUCK! Are you trying to kill us?”

Steve grunted and accelerated, “I’m gonna PIT him.”

Danny raised his voice, “No Steven, you are not! And while I truly appreciate you learning the lingo and the tactics of a real police officer, you will not use my car as a battering ram!”

Steve grimaced in frustration and banged his fist on the steering wheel but did not slow down. He was only vaguely aware of Danny’s presence and tuned in only when he heard him calling for backup on the radio.  The chase continued and they quickly reached a speed of 80 miles an hour.

“Hear those sirens babe? That’s the sound of nice durable and _big_ police cars coming to take this guy down.  Just stay on him.  You do not need to…CHRIST!”

The Camaro had suddenly lurched to the right and forced the other car sideways where it skidded wildly before slamming into a rather large, and aptly named, ha-ha tree. 

Danny leapt from the car, knowing in his gut that he better be the first to get to the driver. Steve was wearing his Excessive Force face and Danny had learned the hard way that even creative paperwork couldn’t gloss over things like, “the suspect required facial reconstructive surgery due to injuries sustained during the arrest”. Considering the mood that Steve was in, Danny was leaving nothing to chance.  He had the suspect on the ground and cuffed before Steve had fully exited the car.

“Is he resisting arrest Danny?” Steve hollered. “Can I lend a hand or a foot?”

“No Steve,” Danny smirked in spite of his worry, “Little Brandon here is being a good boy. Aren’t you?”

“Yep,” the prone man grunted. “But you pigs ain't got nothing on me!”

“This punk thinks we have nothing on him,” snickered Danny.  “This, after leading us on a high speed chase in a residential neighbourhood.”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know you guys were cops? I was running for my life. Thought you were some of Frankie’s guys.”  The suspect couldn't hide his sly smirk.

“The siren wasn't a clue? Can you believe this idiot Steve?” Danny threw up his hands and stepped away.

“Fuck you, haole,” the suspect muttered, barely under his breath.

“You know what, asshole?” Steve growled as he grabbed the suspect by the hair and forced him to look up. “Exercise your right to remain silent or I’ll knock your fucking teeth out!” 

Danny stifled a chuckle. “Want me to book ‘em, Stevo?”

Steve stomped away and got back into the Camaro—sitting in the passengerseat, Danny noted with no small measure of surprise.  “Officer Kahele? Can you take care of booking this fine upstanding citizen?  Leave him in general holding; we’ll interrogate him in the morning.”

Danny made his way back to the car. “He’ll be lawyered up by morning,” Steve muttered.

“Yeah. So what? He’ll flip on his buddies by dawn. You and I need to get some sleep.”

Danny drove them back to his apartment.  He figured some neutral ground would be better than leaving Steve alone again in his empty house.  “Sleep in my bedroom,” he ordered gently as he tossed his keys on the kitchen table.  “I’ll take Grace’s room.” Steve made no protest and silently headed into the master bedroom. He closed the door behind him with a barely audible click.


	3. Turn a Phrase into a Weapon

By nine o’clock the next morning, Steve was up and ready for the day.  Danny emerged from Grace’s pink and purple room shortly thereafter, lured out by the smell of fresh coffee and bacon.

“Bacon? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my partner?” Danny teased good-naturedly.

“You like bacon. I made bacon. Don’t make a federal fucking case out of EVERYTHING!” Steve snapped. “Eat your breakfast, boof your coof and let’s get a move on. We have a case, or have you forgotten that already?”

“Boof my coof?”

_Four days later_

“Why did she say no, d’ya think?” Danny asked as nonchalantly as he could. He hadn’t given up on trying to get Steve to open up. 

“You’re like a dog with a bone Danny! Leave it.  Just fucking leave it.”

“No.”

Steve turned to scowl at him, “What the fuck do you mean, _no_?”

“Eyes on the road, Steven!” Danny screamed as the Camaro weaved slightly into oncoming traffic. “Would you stop trying to kill me? If only for Gracie’s sake?”

Steve gripped the steering wheel with two hands and intentionally swerved onto the gravel shoulder before pulling the car back sharply onto the road. The movement slammed Danny against the door.  “Ask me again about Cath and I’ll dump your ass off the cliff.”

“Real mature Steve. I’m shutting up for the moment. But this is not the end of it. You are driving us all batshit crazy with your impression of the Dark Lord.  You need to talk to someone. Doesn’t have to be me. I just thought…..”

“What? What did you think? That I’d open up to you because we’re partners? Because we’re such close friends?”

“Yeah, I guess!”

“We’re not that close.”

The air was knocked out of Danny momentarily; he was about to say something really stupid like, “What about the cave-in? You told me you loved me. Didn’t that mean anything?” But he stopped himself.  That would have sounded ridiculous. Sophomoric even. He struggled not to show even the slightest emotion when he answered coldly, “My mistake. It won’t happen again.” 


	4. A History of Silence

Things were definitely not right, Kono observed. The tension between Danny and Steve was palpable and it was worse each day.  It hadn’t escaped her notice that Steve seemed to be deliberately cutting Danny out of his life.  In the almost year that she’d been gone, there had been a very obvious shift in their friendship.  She’d heard them say, “Love you…” as they left for the day or even when one of them left a room.  This was new; not the feelings, she suspected, but the ease with which they had seemed able to express them.  Harrowing danger has a way of solidifying things. They’d been fairly inseparable the entire time Catherine had been in Afghanistan. 

Her return had seemed to place an invisible barrier between the two.  Cath had remarked that she was tired of waiting for Steve to get a clue and had seemed particularly annoyed when Steve spent a week in Jersey with Danny’s family on his vacation.  Kono suspected the shit had hit the fan when he returned because afterwards Steve began to spend less time with Danny and all his free time with Catherine.

Even so, the proposal still seemed so unexpected.  The whole team was in on it however, and Danny had even helped with the ring purchase.  They’d all made dinner and waited in the house expecting a celebration.  Kono would never forget the look on Cath’s face as she stomped into Steve’s house.  “I gather you expected me to say yes?”  Danny had fairly sprinted out to the beach to comfort Steve. 

Kono had tried to console Catherine who began to cry. “Do you know how he proposed? He said, ‘Since you seem to want to, I suppose we ought to do the whole marriage thing.’ How could I say yes when he obviously doesn’t really want to get married?”

Kono cringed.  It was a terrible way to ask, she agreed, but she said, “You know he’s awful at expressing his feelings.”

Catherine continued to gather up her belongings. “You see, that’s where you’re wrong Kono. He tells Danny that he loves him every fucking day! He never ever tells me.  Not even when he proposes? I’m done.”

“What did you tell him?” Chin asked kindly.

“I told him that I couldn’t marry someone who was clearly in love with someone else.”

And that had been it.  The Corvette screeched out of the driveway and she was gone.

“I’ll make some tea,” Chin had said sadly.


	5. Sometimes a Shadow Wins

Steve’s words had taken up permanent residence in Danny’s broken heart, “We’re not that close.”  He was staggering under their weight more and more each day.  “Stupidstupidstupid”, he berated himself.  “I pushed him too hard,” he offered as explanation to Kono and Chin.

“It’s no excuse brah,” Chin said sagely. “We all got pain; doesn’t mean he gets a pass on being an asshole.”

Danny smiled, “Yeah, yeah…ohana blah blah blah…”

Chin arched a single brow, “You think you got a free pass now? Ohana is everything.”

Daniel smiled weakly, “I know, just….I thought he was….what the hell is his problem?”

Chin slung an arm around Danny’s shoulders, “He loves you brah; that’s the problem.” Chin beckoned to Kono who was busy restocking the ammo cupboard. “Cuz, we gotta tell him.” They headed into Danny’s office and were joined by Kono a few moments later.

“Look guys, I just want to know what happened.  Did I do something wrong? Or is it because of the proposal?” Danny looked lost. 

Kono began, “Catherine told us that she said no because Steve was…um…”

Chin finished her sentence, “In love with someone else.”

“His proposal was half-hearted at best…” Kono continued.

Danny looked even more lost. “In love with who? Who is the other woman? Fuck, how the hell did I miss this?”

Chin chuckled and steadied Danny with a raised eyebrow, “Not a woman, Danny.”

“Oh,” Danny whispered.  He looked even more lost and hurt.

Kono interrupted Chin’s Zen attempt at drawing the realization out of Danny, “He is in love with _you_.”

“Wha--?” Danny looked crestfallen and furious at the same time. “What? What are you telling me? He’s treating me like crap….he is hostile and just---just plain mean! But he’s in _love_ with me?”

Kono and Chin sighed in unison, “Yes.”

“If you ask me boss, he’s been so far into the closet that he wasn’t even in the same house as the rest of us anymore…you know? Catherine forced him to look inward and now he’s terrified and unfortunately, anger is the only emotion safe enough to express.”

Danny had stopped gaping in shock and was now just staring unseeing down at his desk. Resting his head in his hands, elbows taking the weight, he nervously ran his hands through his hair and shook his head in disbelief. 

Without realizing it, tears began spilling out of his eyes and onto the desk. Danny watched as each left a dark stain on the green blotter.

“Danny, I’m sorry,” Kono said in a low voice, gently rubbing circles into his back. 

Danny sniffled, wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands and Chin quietly held out a tissue.  “Look brah, I gotta know, do you feel the same way for him?”

Danny snickered humourlessly, “Do you mean, hostile or in love?”

Kono shushed Chin’s reply, “Let us know what we can do to help brah, one way or the other. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” Danny sniffled and drew himself upright in his chair. “We’ll figure something out. I’ll let you know…”

 

The problem was, Danny didn’t know how to figure it out.  Taking a page from Steve’s book, he opted to avoid and distract. Time honoured strategies of couples for thousands of years.  Avoiding Steve was not that hard given the man’s propensity for doing the same thing for weeks now. When the two were forced to work together, Danny distracted Steve with stories of Grace and otherwise focussed on the case at hand.  Awkward silences were met with either a turned up car radio or hasty retreats to “get the paperwork finished” before the end of the day.  To a casual observer, the two seemed to have a highly professional and successful partnership. Weeks passed.

Chin and Kono looked on tight-lipped but Lou wasn’t quite as stoic.  “All I’m saying,” he said around the loco moco he was devouring, “is that it’s ruining the team.”  Chin agreed.

“You gotta plan brudda?”

Lou laughed heartily, “Jerry might. He suggests sending them out on a fake stakeout in a remote area and leaving them stranded.”

Kono giggled, “Oh we are so gonna make that happen.”

 


	6. Tell Them the Truth

Later that week, the three of them suggested the need for an all night stakeout of the latest suspect’s hideout.  The suspect was real but his supposed hideout was in fact one of Adam’s rental properties on the windward coast. Currently empty.  The unit across from it, also one of Adam’s, was chosen for the stakeout.  Also empty except the fully stocked refrigerator, fresh linens and a few more intimate supplies picked up by Max. 

The afternoon before the stakeout, he’d walked directly into Kono’s office and unceremoniously dumped the contents of the large pink plastic bag onto her desk. 

“Max! you can’t just….” Taking quick stock of the vast array of sexual aids, she strode quickly to lock the door.  “Get the blinds down!”

“I fail to see the need for such haste; there is nothing that needs to be hidden.  I have purchased a number of top quality items. Anyone would be proud to own such a collection.”

Kono sighed and giggled at the same time.  “Of course Max, but the last thing I need is that awkward conversation with McGarrett.”

“Too true my friend…my apologies.  I think when you look at the fruits of my labour, you will be most impressed with my ability to select a wide range of things needed for a rendezvous of this sort.”

“Okay, okay…let’s have a look.  Oh good, condoms, lube, chocolate _flavored_ and unflavored…nice. Some massage oil and  umm… _this_ …” She held up a bright red device consisting of a slim, curved tube in rigid silicone with a palm sized soft pump attached to it.

Max rapidly explained, “I can understand your confusion of course…but that is a very high quality rectal rinsing system.  Low tech, highly effective.”

“Oh. My. God. You got them an anal douche kit?”

“Of course, as well as an anal training kit with three sizes, a set of vibrating anal beads, beginner size of course, a prostate stimulator, actually two of those. One slim and non-motorized, one….”

“You are going to scare the hell out of them!” Kono gasped.

“I hardly think so…these products are widely used by the gay community and indeed many heterosexual men enjoy a rigorous anal workout.  I myself have found…”

A knock on the door ended Max’s lecture, at the perfect moment. Had he continued, Kono was pretty sure she would have run screaming from the room. The two hastily tidied the desk tossing the cornucopia of sex toys back into the bag before Kono dropped it into her desk drawer. 

“Kono, what the hell? Let me in!” Lou shouted.  Stomping inside, he quipped, “Do I need to remind you two of the necessity for some speed here? We don’t have time to mess around. McGarrett will be back any minute.  We need to move on to phase two. Chin has the whole thing set up as a real stakeout and we need to look busy and get into position around the ops table before he and Danny get here!”

“I apologize Captain Grover, I was just going over the supplies I have attained for the two of them, before heading out to the property to arrange the final touches.  I believe I was just about to explain to Officer Kalakauathe great pleasure I myself have enjoyed while using some of the items I have purchased.  I’m sure you will agree that a prostate massage can be quite stimulating….”


	7. Maybe There’s a Way out of the Cage where you Live

Later that evening, Steve was busy angling the furniture so that faced the front window of the stakeout condo, while Danny was busy adjusting the wooden blinds to allow them to see out without anyone on the outside seeing in. 

“This is a nice place, isn’t it?” Danny offered optimistically.  “It’s better equipped than my place!  Did you pick up all this food because it looks amazing and…”

Steve sighed dramatically, “Adam likely keeps it stocked, because I certainly wouldn’t have bothered. I prefer takeout on a stakeout.”

“You often talk in rhyme babe?” Danny teased.

Steve barked, “We’re here to work Danny, not to make gourmet meals!”

“When did you ever make a gourmet meal in your life?” Danny snapped mulishly. “It’s pretty remote up here and I doubt anyone delivers anyway.”

“Whatever.” Steve focussed the camera and turned on the listening devices.

“Any chatter?”

“How the hell could I hear it with you bumping your gums all the time?”

Danny looked at his partner, trying desperately to figure out what was a safe topic.  “So, you want me to whip us up some grub?  I could do Italian or just eggs if you want.  Name your poison.”

Steve growled, “I don’t fucking care what you do. Can you just shut up for once in your damn life? It’s bad enough we’re cooped up together again, the least you could do is keep quiet!”

Danny stared incredulously.  First he felt hurt, but then he was just plain angry.  Enough was enough.

“Look Steve, I’ve had just about enough of your surly shit.  We’ve all been dumped. It does NOT give you the right to stomp around for weeks and turn on the people who love you.  My love is not unconditional babe, no one’s is! So, get the fuck over yourself, or find someone else to partner with because I am not some sort of verbal punching bag!” 

At that precise moment, Danny heard the Camaro’s eight cylinders roar to life and both men ran out back just in time to see a grinning Jerry driving away. He waved at them and shouted, “Have fun guys! 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” shouted Danny into the night air.  “Did you see that Steven? HE TOOK MY CAR!”

Steve’s phone buzzed and he opened the text: _Steve, time to man up._ “I just got a text,” Steve said quietly.  “Read the attachment.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s cell and read aloud:

“ _We’re tired of the drama.  You are being held in captivity until you work your shit out.  There is not point calling a cab or anyone else.  No one will be coming to get you until Monday night.  You have three days and four nights to figure out what you really mean to one another.  You will find everything you need in the condo. Including sunscreen and board shorts, should you wish to go for a swim in your private pool or beach.  There is no one else at the resort.  Oh, and the stakeout is a fakeout. Enjoy.”_

Danny sighed and continued _, “P.S. Don’t you think it’s time for some honesty? Sheesh!”_  

Steve reached for his phone and began to scroll through the signatures. “This is from everyone. Including the Governor and oh god, Aunt Deb.”

“And Duke”

“And Grace.”

Danny laughed nervously, “I thought I recognized the ‘sheesh!’.

The list was very long. It was really more of a petition than an email. 

The two men stood silently in the dark for several minutes.  Even in the dim light, Danny could see that the fight was draining out of Steve.  He seemed lost.

“Let’s go inside,” Steve sighed resignedly, “We can make some pasta and watch a movie?”

“And?”

“And we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think we do babe.”


	8. Let your Words be Anything but Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. I wanted to make their first time memorable and I find these two particularly slow to get down to business. :D

Dinner had been a silent affair.  Several times Steve had cleared his throat and Danny had been sure he’d been about to say something, but the words did not materialize.  Instead, he’d fidgeted and moved his food around his plate, keeping his eyes downcast for most of the dinner.  Danny waited calmly, slowly chewing his food, afraid to speak lest he spook Steve. 

When they’d both finished not eating their meals, Danny stood to clear the table.  “Leave it,” Steve said flatly. 

“Okay.”  Danny moved into the living room and began to silently set up the movie. He noted that the team had provided an eclectic mix.  “ _Brokeback Mountain?”_ Danny mused inwardly, “Geez Kono, anything less subtle?” Aloud he said, “How does _Fast and Furious 6_ sound?”

“Let’s go for a swim Danny, okay?”  There was a note of pleading in Steve’s voice.

“The ocean’s not safe at this time of night Steven,” Danny replied without reproach.

“You’re right. There’s a pool though right?”

Danny smiled.  Steve did not like swimming pools.  He must be really antsy.  “Okay, let’s check it out.”

The so-called board shorts that Kono had provided barely qualified as swim suits at all. Skin tight lycra bikinis that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.  “We could um…” Danny stammered as he held up the smaller one.

“Not enough to cover your junk Danny?” Steve laughed, at ease for the first time in a month. “I suppose we should be grateful that they aren’t thongs?”  He slipped into the ensuite to change while Danny quickly stripped and wriggled into his suit.  

“Matches your eyes, Danno,” Steve said huskily as he emerged from the bathroom.  Danny turned and tried to seem nonchalant as he eyed Steve’s red suit. It was either two sizes too small or Steve was hung like a stallion.

He grabbed the towel Steve held out to him and wrapped it securely around his waist. “Let’s go.”

Danny hated to admit it but the tiny suit did feel pretty nice in the water.  He felt lithe and fit as he swam a few lengths.  He was content after that to float and watch Steve swim length after length of perfect freestyle.  The man never slowed, not even at the pool’s end.  He just rolled and continued in the opposite direction, never losing the pace.  Danny was mesmerized.  And not just a little bit aroused.  His erection was straining in its lycra cage, the tip of it already two inches above the top of his suit. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than the sex on a stick that was one Steven J. McGarrett.

Danny had never shied away from relationships with either gender. He was however, by nature, monogamous.  He found that the men he’d dated in college were not.  After the third time he’d caught one of his boyfriends with a stranger’s dick up his ass, Danny had decided to stick with women.  It was easier anyway, he’d figured and since he found women almost as attractive as men, he’d been happy enough to forgo men.  Until Steve. Who’d seemed as straight as a palm tree but who, apparently was in love with him. 

“Hey Danno?” Steve interrupted Danny’s contemplations.

“Yeah?” Danny replied softly without opening his eyes.  He hadn’t even heard Steve’s approach but he could feel the man’s heat through the cooler pool water.

“She said I was in love with you. And she couldn’t…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’ve been pretty angry.”

“Say it isn’t so Sailor…” Danny teased.  He opened his eyes then and saw that Steve was standing in front of him, most of his body underwater.

“I’m so sorry Danny,” Steve said sadly. “I’ve been an asshole.”

“Is it true?”

“What?” Steve cast his eyes downward.

“Are you in love with me?”

Steve nodded without looking up. “I’m sorry for that too.  It ruins everything.”

“Really?” Danny smiled broadly now. “How so?”

“You’re straight.  I thought I was too.”

“I’m not that straight babe.” Danny lifted Steve’s chin and looked fondly into his eyes.  “You’re a really shitty detective; you know that?”  Steve stared back, befuddled and adorable.  “God, you are such a goof.”

“Uh…what do we…?”

“Well, I’d like to kiss you but I’d prefer not to have to hang around your neck to keep from drowning” Danny hoisted himself out onto the pool deck, “So I’m gonna take myself over to that conveniently located hot tub.  You may ogle my butt, as I go, but you’d better get that sexy ass of yours into the hot tub if you want to get any of _this_ tonight.”  

Steve chuckled softly and followed Danny out of the pool. He couldn’t help but admire the rear view as he strode toward the hot tub but he managed to beat Danny there anyway. He quickly lowered himself into the warm water without using the stairs or rail. 

“Giraffe,” Danny muttered as he carefully edged into the tub. “I spend my whole day at a half trot just to keep up with you and you can’t even be polite enough to wait your turn…” Steve was staring at him with a nervous smile.  “What you gawking at Commander?”

“You’re hot.”

“Okay…” Danny paused on the second step and waited.

“And, your dick is hard.”

“Yes Steven, you are wearing a postage stamp and a smile. I like what I see.  I want what I see.  You make my dick ache. Your point?”

“You’re still bitching at me.”

“When I bitch at you, it’s a term of endearment babe.”

“Okay. Do it every day. I like it.”

“I do.”

“Forever then.  Do it every day for the rest of our lives.”

“Why Commander McGarrett, is this your back-assward way of saying you want a commitment?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You are ridiculous.” Danny stepped fully into the tub and sat down beside Steve and spoke directly into Steve’s ear “I love you, you love me.  Let’s have sex.”  Steve shuddered but pulled away slightly.  

“I’m um…nervous as shit D.”

“You haven’t ever?”

“Not really.  I like to have stuff um…in me…though.”

Danny felt a burst of fluid spurt from his rock hard cock. “Fuck Steve…you just made me jizz and I haven’t even kissed you yet.  What are you worried about?”

“Cock sucking. I mean, I’ve never sucked dick. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Not possible.  Not a chance in hell of that...”

Steve sighed, “Oh. Well, I’m feeling…oomph!”

Danny had slid off his seat and straddled Steve’s lap in one fluid manoeuver.  “I was wondering if maybe we could stop this Dr. Phil blah blah blah shit and just get busy with the sex?  You are driving me crazy with your tiny swimsuit and your muscles and your clearly enormous cock.”

Danny took Steve’s face into his hands and gently caressed its rugged angles, dropping kisses on Steve’s forehead and eyelids, nibbling and nuzzling each ear before Steve finally surged forward and captured Danny’s soft lips in a slow, lingering kiss.  Danny absolutely did not whimper when the kiss deepened and he felt the press of Steve’s tongue for the first time. 

When they paused to breathe and smile goofily at each other, Danny demanded, “Take off that damn tourniquet currently masquerading as a swimsuit.” He stood abruptly and tossed his out of the water before he hauled Steve to his feet and pushed Steve’s suit down too.

“God, look at you. You’re beautiful.”  Steve’s uncut penis was already half hard, but lengthened and hardened under Danny’s gaze.

“Is that your glock babe, or are you just glad to see me?”

Steve smiled sheepishly and bent to kiss Danny, lifting him off his feet and easing them both back into a seated position.  Steve pulled Danny onto his lap again: naked, wet bodies rocking, the tips of their cocks teasing against one another.  Danny had expected that making love with Steve would be akin to his driving--reckless and wild.  He was surprised instead by a reverent, gentle and tender lover.  Steve softly caressed him, often holding his face in his large hands while they kissed. 

“You--” Steve moaned. “God Danny—you…”

After thoroughly exploring each other’s bodies, Danny finally reached into the water and stroked Steve’s cock, slowly bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He figured out almost immediately that Steve enjoyed having his foreskin moved up and down and as he intensified his attention there, Steve threw his head back and practically howled at the moon. “Dannydannydanny” he panted.

“You like this baby?” Danny teased.

“Yeah….gonna…”

Steve’s orgasm revealed his wild and reckless side.  His hips surged up and his body thrashed about in the water as he came. Danny was awestruck as he watched Steve’s cock began spurting spasm after spasm of pearly come.

“Steve?” he queried after Steve’s rigid body had collapsed back into the water. “You good?”  Steve opened his eyes and grinned.

“Mmmm…c’mere.” He pulled Danny into a tight embrace and began to devour his lips. “So much—love you.” He murmured into Danny’s ear. “Wanna suck you…can I try?”

“Oh yeah…”

“Sit up on the side…”

Danny started to hoist himself out but Steve grabbed him at the waist and lifted him out. “Oof…I’m not a sack of potatoes you know!” Danny protested feebly.

“So…um…what should I do exactly?” Steve asked uncertainly.

“For the record Steve? It isn’t going to take much. So just um…do what feels good for _you_?”

Steve tentatively ran his tongue around the tip of Danny’s cock. “You taste good.”    Steve took the head of Danny’s penis into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it. Danny moaned incoherently as Steve gained confidence and added a bit of suction.  Danny struggled not to thrust as Steve took more and more of him into his mouth. 

“Babe—so good,” he moaned and began to run his fingers through Steve’s thick hair. “So close—fuck…”  Steve suddenly took all of him, swallowing around Danny’s cock and increasing his pace.  Danny tugged at Steve’s hair in warning but Steve ignored it, humming around him instead. Danny’s self-control was gone and he pushed hard several times before his cock began its inevitable pulse and he filled Steve’s mouth with come.  Ironically, Danny rode his orgasm in complete silence. When the shocks subsided, he slid languidly back into the pool and wrapped his arms around his lover and hummed in contentment.

“I seem to have found the only way to shut you up,” Steve joked as he gently stroked Danny’s hair.

“Shut up. I’m enjoying the afterglow.”

They nuzzled and cuddled in the warm water. “Can I say something now?” he whispered.

“Yeah, but first let me say that for a man with no ‘experience’? That was some damn fine head.  Do you even have a gag reflex?”

Steve laughed. “I’m a quick study.  Ask anyone.” 

“Lucky me,” Danny smiled. “Let’s go inside, I’m pruning up.” He extricated himself from Steve and padded over to the chair where they’d left their towels.

Steve called after him, “Hey Danny?”

“Yes love?”

Steve was filled with a surge of emotion at the new term of endearment. There were a lot of words he wanted to say but as he struggled to find them he realized that he could spend the rest of his life telling Danny what was on his mind. 

Steve sighed, “I’m happy.”


	9. Epilogue Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

 

The smell of coffee and bacon roused Danny from a deep sleep. He smiled softly, recalling the previous night and how wonderful it had been to fall asleep in Steve’s arms.

He tiptoed out to the kitchen in his boxers and found Steve frying bacon, naked except for the apron he had tied around his waist. “You realize that you are fulfilling several of my deepest fantasies at the moment, right?” 

Steve turned to look at Danny and smiled affectionately, “Bacon fat spatters,” he offered in explanation.  “Coffee’s fresh.”

“You always this domestic the morning after?” Danny asked, as he reached into the cupboard for a cup.

“We gotta eat, and the team left a lot of carbs.  Bacon and eggs seemed the only other option.”

“I like bacon,” Danny purred wrapping himself around Steve from behind as Steve returned to cooking.  “I’m hungry, can I eat you?” he teased.

Steve sighed dramatically, “If you must, but can we eat first? I’m fucking starving.  We didn’t eat much last night if you recall.”

“Oh, I remember last night sweet cheeks, in vivid detail.” He grabbed a plate and put a paper towel on it. “Here, put the bacon on this, it picks up the fat.”

“I don’t mind fat,” Steve said absently.

“Yes I know, you are likely to add butter to it if I’m not careful.  Cholesterol babe, maybe you’ve heard of it?” 

Steve laughed, “I’m the one who drinks seaweed. You’re the one who gorges on malasadas.”

“I do not gorge!”

“Eat up booboo,” Steve teased as he placed the heaping plates onto the table.

They ate in relative silence again, but only because they were shovelling food into their mouths too quickly. After several moments, Steve leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. “I was just thinking about the past few weeks.  I was such a shit to you.  Why did you put up with it for so long?”

Danny smiled, “Kono and Chin told me you were in love with me Plus, I love you. That’s why. I thought you’d figure it all out eventually.”

 “I think I may have figured things out in the hot tub last night,” Steve smiled.  “I’m batting for a new team now.”

“Oh good, because I would hate there to be any lingering confusion when I slide my cock up your ass after breakfast.”

“We’ll clean up the dishes later,” Steve said around the toast he was shoving into his mouth. “There’s a basket of goodies in the bedroom I’ll be exploring while you finish eating.”

This time, despite his smaller stride, Danny got there ahead of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
